User talk:Hat Pop
Please note: I won't really take Club Penguin invites anymore- I do not have a lot of time and I'm quitting the game very soon. I apologize for the inconvenience. PLEASE MESSAGE ME HERE. I will usually not reply on this page. ---- Category:G-Notice Welcome to meh 8th talk! Feel free to contact me whenever there's trouble. I may also be contacted at HatPop@clubpenguinwiki.info. ---- THE CURRENT PAGE SIZE IS }}! ---- First Message Hi Hat Pop! I Have A Question Hey Hat Pop I'm New Here And I Have A Question Q: Idk How To Become a Higher Rank On the wiki Plushypiez 00:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC)Plushypiez November 02,2010 7:41 PM Help:User Page Hello. I don't know how to decrease/make my percentage edit count into 40%. I didn't even edit my user page for days. Please reply. Selena 82822 14:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Party I'm Having My 220th Day Party On CP, And I'm Inviting You *Server: Permafrost *Room: Dance Club *Time: Friday, Nov. 5, 2010 At 3:50 PM EST Craven6. The Man. The Myth. The Legend 19:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC) signature problem hi hat pop. ive noticed a problem with my signature. so, the coding for my signature is this: →¶Weegeescarves♦ [[User talk:Weegeescarves|'M'talk']] ≈ ₵h↑¢k€n§ rule! Whenever i type THAT in, the signature ends up the way i want it, like this:(without the time) →¶Weegeescarves♦ [[User talk:Weegeescarves|'M'talk']] ≈ ₵h↑¢k€n§ rule! Ok, so i copy and pasted the code into the "Custom signature" thingy in the prefrences, saved it, and i typed in --~~~~ But it ends up like THIS!!!! --→[[User:Weegeescarves|¶Weegeescarves♦ [[User talk:Weegeescarves|'M'talk']] ''What i did'' ≈ ]] 17:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) please help, and thanks in advance!-Weegeescarves Im Nervous To Edit!! Hi Hat Pop umm I'm Nervous To edit I Might mess Something up!!! Plushypiez 14:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Plushypiez Im Nervous To Edit!! Hi Hat Pop umm I'm Nervous To edit I Might mess Something up!!! Plushypiez 14:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Plushypiez Are You On? Hey, I'm On Club Penguin With Kyle3666 And He Said Your On Snow Board. Are You On? Craven6. The Man. The Myth. The Legend 00:44, November 8, 2010 (UTC) help!!! Hey Hat i havent seen anyone in awhile... but thats cause i cant figure out the new IRC format (i never was all that wikia smart) and no one was never on shoutbox to tell me. even though ive seemed to stop editing and im not visitin CP that much i still like to stay in contact with the wikia folk so couls you plz leave a message on my talk saying how to use the new IRC PS one problem with the IRC is whenever i log on to any channel i get disconnected before i the part where i can talk to people shows up so i dont know whats with that --[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] 00:06, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Party! Time: Thursday, Nov 11, 2010 Server: South Pole Room: Town Time: 5:00 PM (EST) Craven6. The Man. The Myth. The Legend 20:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hat pop Hello Hat pop were are you can you meet and my friends at South Pole and then if you met me add me. P.S I founded a vandal name Pocket111 and can you plz block him or her.He or she vandeled Penguin Chat Your Friend Kyle3666 :) To Hat Pop Dear Hat Pop, can you make me one of those things, for exsample: Date Joined Club Penguin: June 17, 2010, Favourties: Puffle Party. Can you? Here are the things that I want you to put in it: Penguin's Name: Moroccan558 Favourites: Music Jam, Puffle Parties, Mountain Expedition, The Fair and Halloween Parties Member?: Yes First Pin: Popcorn Pin Famous Penguins Met: Gary (2), Rockhopper (1) Date Joined Wiki: October 28, 2010 Date Joined Club Penguin: June 17, 2010 And can you put a picture of a Orange Puffle on it please? From your future friend. Moroccan558 (talk), November 12, 2010. 15:25 Hi Hat Pop Hey Do You Want To Meet On Sleet At Dock? I'm On Right Now. Craven6. The Man. The Myth. The Legend 19:22, November 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'm With Kyle3666 Right Now. Hat Pop! Can you fill in that information in the Template in my page please because I can't do it!! Moroccan558 (talk), October 13, 2010 18:49 Invite!!!!!!!!! Craven6 wants you to go to server Server: Frozen right know thanks meet us at my igloo(on map) -1998drpepper!!! TIME 2 TALK ^1998 drpepper Cp wiki party im with 1998drpepper and Kyle3666 on Tundra in my igloo on map. Dance party! Craven6. The Man. The Myth. The Legend 23:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Guess who's back!!!! ME!!!! I'm editing again because I play Club Penguin again... (my "girlfriend" wants me to play again) I'm back again! --Sk8rbluscat 00:24, November 15, 2010 (UTC) 3 Things Like The Title Says, I Need Three Things. 1. A Penguin That Has: *A Green Keytar *A Shamrocker *Is Dark Green *Green Face Paint *A Amulet With A Fire Jem *A Green Shirt With A Black Lit Up Puffle On It *Green Sandals *Sensei's Autographed Background *Green Tambourine Pin 2. A Power Card For Cad-Jitsu With The Following Traits: *Name: Puffle Boost Stamp *Color: Green *Number: 12 *Element: Fire 3. A Scene For The Card For Number 2, And I'll Take Anything. Permission for creating the page "Water Dojo" Hello Hat Pop, I'm Courageman. I'm nearly a year old in this wiki with only 6 months to go before I'm a veteran. I joined here April 10 this year. I joined the Club Penguin October 25, 2009. Hey, let's stop about my Information. Anyways, I would like a permit to create a page or AKA Water Dojo. You see, this place exists. It can be visited after the rainstorm. It is under construction for now. It's effective, it's entrance is in front of the Martial Artworks stand. And a scavenger hunt happens today. Ummmm, see ya! ,Courageman November 16, 2010 12:22 A.M. Hey Hat Pop! So do you wanna meet me on Club Penguin on November 16th, 2010 at maybe 6pm? My name is Moroccan558, meet me on the Ice Berg on the server Breeze! Add me as a friend ok? See ya! Moroccan558--Moroccan558 16:13, November 16, 2010 (UTC) November 16th, 2010, 16:13 Card-Jitsu Water Hey can you let Card-Jitsu Water be created? It has been confirmed Hello Hat Pop I can you unlock the Card-Jitsu Water page cause The water dojo has been releised -1998drpepper!!! TIME 2 TALK 02:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Someone keeps vandalising the Box Dimension Page! They write 'Fox Dimension' and 'Joe Cool's Party 2010' all over it! Top 1000 22:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Blog. Heres a blog that you could check: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rockhopperyarr/Holiday_Party_2010 you rock and sorry my older sister did that snicks10 Vandilism I report Amythistfire for writing "This is so gayD" AT Penguin Style on the Penguins at Work section - Blueyman65 Yes... Some GUY With a IP of 89.160.178.181 is terrorrising Stamp Pages!!! He is Driving me NUTS!!!! -Top 1000 21:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) put me on the users with ADHD I have ADHD Goofy655 Brown Puffle Hi. I noticed the Brown Puffle Page was deleted. The Wilderness Expedition has started and Brown Puffles have become available via the Brown Puffle Cave at the end of the Wilderness. They have been confirmed in the Penguin Times. Just thought you should know. 04:00, January 28, 2011 (UTC) friend Can I be your friend Vandal Pej.redor had vandalized several pages and creating un wanted pages, plz block him/her ASAP, thx :) -[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi|'Summer!']] HOT! No worries 09:43, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi hat pop im a member on club penguin called Agorix, I was wondering what items rockhopper is going to bring tommorow? Help! help i cant edit simi protected pages and make pages help me and tell me why Help! help i cant edit simi protected pages and make pages help me and tell me whyTRACOTAPER!!! 16:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Swearing, Bullying, Picking a Fight, and Vandilism Hello, Hat Pop. I thought you might help me with a problem: User Arrran has vandilized my signature on one of his comments for telling the truth that he hasn't visited Rockhopper Island. He replaced the words "Pancakes Rule!" with "Dalek's F**k" and this can be found in his Contributions. See this remark he left: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Arrran&oldid=461618 He then began bullying me and picking a fight, when all I was trying to do was expose the truth. The swearing is obviously in the remark he made. I suggest helping me out with this. I don't think he will stop until he has defeated me. Thanks! ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 21:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello You name sounds cool! Asia editor 10:36, May 15, 2011 (UTC) How? How do i become a Admin? Tell me. Asia editor 11:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Block BLOCK AWESOME335! FOR INDEFINANT! HE IS THINKING THIS IS THE NEW WIKI BUT THIS IS THE OLD WIKI yo can u ake me an admin ? plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok Green? Hey, Hat Pop! This is ShrimpPin, a new Administrator and Bureaucrat on this Wiki. I came to you for help, since the other Administrators I've met are not too friendly... Well, I was looking at the list of Administrators and noticed that a few names were not in green while others were. I looked this up and it said that Admins and Bureaucrats' names are shown in green. How come my name, Awesome335's name, Bman2007Jazz's name, and Staffan15's name is not in green? Thanks! Please reply to me here. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 00:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Im Back!!!!!!! Hey its me Europea! i came back and i think i can stay. im not on Club Penguin anymoe cuz i quit but i think i will stay!--:EuropeaI'm bored 23:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Demotion --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 11:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Please Vote hello hat hop hello Have a good luck in your missions EPF agent! Hello, I would just like to ask, why is the current free items section on the main page say nothing when the Storm Lantern, Ghost Costume, and Swamp Monster Costume are free items in the halloween party? Blalafoon. Flag Hello, Hat Pop Could you tell me how to make a flag? Thanks- --Mixer2301 12:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) you are invited!for the birthday party! BEHOLD YOU GOT A GOLDEN TICKET FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY! SEND THIS TO OTHER PEPOLE ON THE WIKI. HURRY YOU HAVE NO MUCH TIME THE PARTY IS TOMMORW! KEVIN WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU! HERE IS THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE TICKET: How did you make that moving flag Hi Hat Pop. Could you please tell me how did you make that moving flag on your page? What code did you use? Could you tell me how to? Thanks- -- Mixer2301 (Talk to the guitar) I am the RockHouse (Blogs) 10:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 18:44, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wikia Chat Hey, thanks for leaving me a message! Sure, I'll talk to you soon. :) -- 21:22, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Miss Awesomeness, here is your suckish drawing! Here. It sucks. Jazzypengy12 (talk) 00:24, April 30, 2014 (UTC)Jazzy Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by Mariocart25Charizard (For becoming The Best Drawer) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 16:36, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats Hat Pop! You have successfully won the category for Best Drawer in Pixel Awards. You must thank all your voters and Mariocart25Charizard for nominating you! And Don't forget to checkout Pixel Awards to know the new winners or nominate your friend for a category. So, here is a prize for your talents: [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 16:51, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:39, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016's Summer Party! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[User blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:31, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Present Perapin requested me to do this. Enjoy present! Marge, where are my doughnuts? (talk) 08:35, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Can't edit in clubpenguinwiki.info Hello, Hat Pop, I've been registered in clubpenguinwiki.info, but, I can't edit nothing! Please, Hat Pop, help me! Thank you Mrkrom (talk) 23:02, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Subject Here Message here. Hi Hat Pop do not forget add me if you have problems signature AngryBlue2828 Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 16:57, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Wedding Invitation You are hereby invited to the wedding of Aquila Bellatrix Frollo and Lelouch vi Brittania at 2PM IST tommorow on the Club Penguin Wiki Chat Boo....guess who? AVADA KEDAVRA! 16:51, June 15, 2015 (UTC) I cant enter the chat box I cant enter the chat box. WimpyLogan (talk) 00:58, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here hey hat pop it'' been too long Joshuakrasinski (talk) 22:24, September 27, 2015 (UTC) joshua krasisnki Short When will your next short be? It should have been out yesterday.. Flip Flap15 (talk) 13:41, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. AngryBlue2828 (talk) 20:55, October 15, 2015 (UTC)Dear Hat Pop Create the next short the fans will be (Anger) Subject Here Message here. AngryBlue2828 (talk) 15:44, October 29, 2015 (UTC)Hat Pop I leave this link please click https://www.youtube.com/show/elchavotheanimatedseries --AngryBlue2828 (talk) 15:44, October 29, 2015 (UTC)AB2828 Happy Halloween! Jess0426 (talk) 23:17, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! -Pixie is definitely not a little pixie! 16:27, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hat Pop What I love about you is your animations! I'm glad to be friends with you! Plus, I'm you are one of my favourite fans too with Hhiii! You inspired me for something which I'm hoping to make YouTube! May I draw you? May I draw you for my fan art? Because I am one of your biggest fans. My Hat Pop Fan Art Hope you love this art!:D Hey, it's me! Chillyfreezz. I wanted to message you here to let you know that I don't go by Chillyfreezz anymore, I go by Trudermark. I named this account "TrudermarkYTP" because I lost my password to the original years ago. I'm trying to go on the group chat but I can't because I don't have the permissions to do so lol I wanted to know if you had a Twitter or Facebook to contact you on. Thanks. c: - Sam TrudermarkYTP (talk) 02:59, February 6, 2017 (UTC)